


Last Words

by SlightlySpicySalsa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlySpicySalsa/pseuds/SlightlySpicySalsa
Summary: What if you had your soulmates words written on your body... but not just any of your soulmates words: Their last words to you.





	

Mathias had known about it since he was little. The words written on his wrist were his soulmate's last ones to him. He also knew that his mother and father had forbidden him to look at them. No matter how much he wanted to, he could not change anything, so what was the point? 

It was 2:00 and he sat in class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. The first day of school, and so far he had not made any friends, which was rare for him. He just didn't feel up to it today. 

Suddenly, a figure blocked his view. He looked up to see a boy, who was a bit shorter than him, but much more intimidating. He had light blonde hair, pinned back on one side, and piercing blue eyes. 

"Hey dipshit, you're in my seat."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Mathias retorted.

"Whatever, just get out of my place okay?" The stubborn blonde replied.

Mathias got up, shot a stare at the shorter boy, and sat down in the seat to the left of him. He was behind a loud boy he had heard earlier talking with his friend about some party or something. The boy turned around and leaned on Mathias' desk.

"Hey dude, you're the new kid!"

"Yeah. I had to move because apparently I was in someone's seat." He glared at the boy who made him move.

"Oh, that's Lukas. He's pretty scary at first but he can be cool when you get to know him. Quiet though. I think he might be part of a cult or something, he claims he can see like, trolls and stuff, but we just ignore that. Also if you tr-" 

The chatty boy was cut off by a sharp pencil hitting him in the cheek.

The boys turned to see Lukas giving them a death glare. It was as if he was staring into their souls. They could almost see the hostile aura that surrounded him. 

"I can hear you Alfred. I'm not deaf."

Mathias shivered. Jeez, that guy was scary.

"Ok class quiet down now!" 

They turned around and realised that the teacher had arrived. The class slowly turned quiet, and soon they were doing their English work besides two people. 

Lukas was staring at the new boy. He was irritated. Did he really have to spend his whole year in a class with him? He didn't know why, but he instantly hated him. And now he was friends with Alfred too? 

Mathias couldn't work because he was terrified of the boy to the right of him. He felt as if he was stabbing him with his eyes. He only knew two people so far. The loud, but seemingly friendly Alfred, and Lukas, who seemed to want to tear Mathias to shreds, for no good reason. 

"What a great year this will be..." He mumbled sarcastically under his breath.


End file.
